1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting a reference signal, and method and apparatus for receiving the reference signal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A transmitter in a wireless communication system transmits signals through radio frequency channels. During signal transmission, unexpected distortion may occur in the transmission signals. Also, the transmitter may precode the signals and transmit the precoded signals to a receiver. To efficiently receive and detect original signals, the receiver needs to receive information about the state of the radio channels, information about interference with transmission signals, and/or information about demodulation of the transmission signals. Using such information, the receiver corrects distortion occurring in the transmission signals, thereby obtaining the original signals with high accuracy.
To this end, it is necessary to define a method for appropriately configuring reference signals for use in channel measurement and/or interference measurement and transmitting the configured reference signals to the receiver, and a method for accurately measuring channels and interference by the receiver and transmitting the measured results to the transmitter.